Talk:Major Charles
What did I do wrong? My edit's reverted and the page is locked now. Why? What rule did I break? Tzigone (talk) 14:30, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think did another wrong, you did remove some good wording, and what I been told off wikia is this wiki is still going through remodel or such. Give time. All other Pretender website stop update about in 2008 or so. Just give it time. I know I will and give the admin sometime. We don't all live same area or country or time zones. Lennie38 (talk) 15:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, here is my proposed new section (discovered article was locked when I tried to submit change). :::Just letting everyone review it and see what they think. ::: Background Charles trained at Clearview Airbase. He served in the Air Force in the "Circle of Fire" unit with Captain Osborne. ::: In the late 1950s, Charles and Margaret were patients at NuGenesis Family Group, a fertility clinic. Unbeknownst to Charles, one of the dotors there worked with the Centre. Charles' sperm and Margaret's eggs were saved and later used by the Centre in the creation of Ethan and Jarod's Clone. ::: Charles and Margaret's son, Jarod, was born in 1959. Another son, Kyle, was born later. In 1963, Jarod was kidnapped by the Centre. Charles and Margaret began looking for Jarod themselves, started running from Sweepers, and Kyle was also taken by the Centre, but the order and timing of these events is unclear. ::: In 1969, Charles and Margaret were brought to Harriet Tashman by Catherine Parker. A month later their daughter, Emily, was born. In April of 1970, Charles and Catherine attempted to rescue Jarod from the Centre, but the attempt failed. Charles was shot by Mr. Raines and left for dead. By time he felt it safe to return to Margaret and Emily, they'd gone. He began looking for them as well as Jarod and Kyle. ::: In the late 1970s, he found a young boy, Mike Bodie, who had been lost for several days. Mike Bodie would later contact Jarod regarding Major Charles. ::: Charles discovered that Jarod had escaped the Centre and kept trying to find him. He was arrived in Jarod's previous location only two days after Kyle had been killed, and learned what had happened. Charles and Jarod were reunited in 1999. Almost immediately thereafter they learned the Centre had created a clone, now roughly 14 years old, of Jarod. Ultimately, Charles and the clone escaped and Jarod was briefly recaptured by the Centre. ::: In the summer of 2000, Charles found Emily. He, Jarod, and Emily were reunited. Emily's research led to the discovery of Ethan, a son conceived when Catherine Parker was uknowingly inseminated with Major Charles' sperm and born in 1970, several months after Catherine Parker's supposed death in a Centre elevator. As far as has been seen, Charles never met Ethan. Charles and Jarod then went separate ways. It is unknown if Emily remained with Charles or whether or not Jarod is still in contact with them. ::: Tzigone (talk) 15:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) -- Tzigone (talk) 15:59, May 31, 2013 (UTC) -- Tzigone (talk) 16:00, May 31, 2013 (UTC)